Conventionally, in this kind of technical field, there has been known a seat cushion of a rear seat located behind a front seat. This seat cushion of the rear seat is formed with a recessed region in a lower region of corner wail of the seat cushion on a side facing a door of a vehicle, wherein the recessed region provides a recessed space which allows a passenger's foot or feet to pass and move therethrough. Formation of such a foot passage recessed space involves: defining a corresponding recessed region in a foam padding provided in the aforesaid lower region of the seat cushion's corner wall; and thereafter bonding a localized area of a trim cover element to a surface of that recessed region of the foam padding of the seat cushion, by means of an adhesive. (See two Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publications Nos. 2012-232688 and 2012-232687, for example)
In this rear seat, the foot passage recessed space defined in the lower region of the corner wall of the seat cushion indeed permits a passenger's foot or feet to smoothly move and pass between the front and rear seats, so that the passenger can far more easily mount onto and descend from the rear seat than a normal rear seat having no such foot passage space. Further, the foot passage recessed space is provided to the seat cushion on a side facing the door of vehicle, thereby facilitating the ease with which the passenger can mount onto and descend from the rear seat through the door, and therefore there is no need to cut out a substantive portion of the seat cushion's corner that faces the door of vehicle. In other words, there is no requirement for reducing a seating surface area of the seat cushion, hence allowing a seat manufacturer to maintain a whole area of original seating surfaces of the seat cushion to give a satisfied support and comfort to a passenger seated thereat.